


here are the facts!

by mizuchiii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, gays, i havent written in months i am sorry, i just think kyuten, i just think they are cute, look this is ooc, man i am indulging myself, mentions of the other characters, or strawberries, they are tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii
Summary: fact #0: i just think kyuten?—an indulgent kyuten fic that i made out of nowhere because i didn't think i'd be here but i am.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	here are the facts!

**Author's Note:**

> look man i made this on a whim and i just went??? bro i can't sleep without finishing this i have to feed myself with crumbs. this is probably bad and i would regret this in the future but i jus. also ooc please i just want Fluff in my life. goodbye <3

Here are Kumon's facts. 

_Fact #1: Tenma always felt unreachable._

He's a known actor, he has fans, he's everyone's wonderboy. Tenma Sumeragi is the guy you see on TV wearing his Gucci sunglasses as he's getting interviewed and probably has a lot of spares of the same brick glasses. Kumon can't hold a candle to someone as famous and as achieved as Tenma Sumeragi, _right_?

_Fact #2: Tenma Sumeragi is his troupe leader._

Kumon has always looked up to Tenma as a guiding figure, someone who he can ask help from when he feels lost in theater. And he knows that Natsugumi really does respect Tenma's decisions and inputs when it comes to their acting. Kumon always admired Tenma for that.

_Fact #3: Kumon is aware that he doesn't want the leader-member relationship that he has with Tenma._

He doesn't realize it at first, but Misumi points out the little things that he saw in his roommate when his little crush with Tenma started. Misumi tells him about the way he stares at his leader during script reading, how Kumon purposely avoids putting carrots in Tenma's soup bowl when he's in charge of serving duty, how his mouth curves into a soft grin when Tenma tells him how much he's liked the way he delivers his line and projects his character on stage.

Kumon denies the fact, but when he felt his heart skip a beat when Tenma asked him to go walk with him around, _alone_ , he maybe accepts the fact that Kumon does like the orange-haired man. He fully accepts it when he feels the little tinge in his heart appear when he sees Yuki and Tenma together. He wasn't supposed to be jealous, right? _But why does he want to be Yuki at that moment?_

"Maybe you like him!" Misumi says to him, clutching the onigiri pillow towards his chest as Kumon finishes rambling off about how he wanted to spend time with Tenma as much as Yuki does. Kumon stares at Misumi, before he feels his cheeks burn into an embarrassing red. He quickly shakes his head in disagreement, but Misumi doesn't even give him a chance to deny, throwing the onigiri pillow at the purple-head before screaming, "Kumon likes Tenma~!"

Kumon had to tackle Misumi in a bone-crushing hug to shut him up. 

(They keep Fact #3 to themselves.)

_Fact #4: Kumon thinks he has no chance._

Tenma Sumeragi is well, _Tenma Sumeragi_. Wanting to date him is like saying you wanted to disprove Einstein's Theory of Relativity in a day — _it was impossible._ Compared to Tenma, Kumon was practically no one. Tenma was shining so brightly that Kumon thinks he doesn't stand a chance. _Why would someone like Tenma want to be with a boy who gets sick when he has anxiety?_ Sure, Kumon had talent, he had the energy, he had the personality— but why would he be chosen over those who were basically almost perfect for Tenma?

He would be okay as friends. _Friends_. 

Kumon would rather keep this all to himself (and Misumi) rather than lose what he has with Tenma. He would not risk confessing all these emotions to his troupe leader and change his perception of him. _Not today. Not now. Not ever._

That's what he thinks.

_Fact #4.5: Kumon was wrong about Fact #4._

Tenma doesn't miss when Kumon looks at him with the sparkle in his eyes when he acts. _(He thinks it's cute.)_ He doesn't say it but he's glad whenever Kumon's on serving duty. _(He loves it when Kumon thinks he doesn't realize, but he does.)_ Tenma loves secretly looking at Kumon's blush when he compliments him. _(Why was he so fucking adorable?)_ And he loves the way Kumon's personality makes the air around him so much more breathable. _(He really was different, that guy.)_

Tenma, contrary to popular belief, too, wanted to be more than friends with Kumon Hyodo.

_He just doesn't think he's fit for him._

Tenma is too strict— too different with Kumon. He doesn't carry the same friendly aura that Kumon has, and he doesn't deny the chance that he might scare him away. _He doesn't want that._

And so, he looks from afar. And hopes he still gets the chance.

( _He still wants to try, though._ )

_Fact #5: They are both stupid idiots._

Here's the thing: _everyone knows._

Everyone knows how they both like each other but them. Yuki calls them _Dumb and Dumber 2.0._ (" _Look, The Trianglian and Friendly McExtrovert are already together. They're the original Dumb and Dumber couple_ .") And everyone's tired of them making the stupid oogly eyes at each other and not noticing that everyone... knows. _Even Juza knows, and he doesn't have the heart to tell Kumon that everyone's aware of the way he looks at Tenma._

"Do you ever plan on confessing?" Misumi asks out of nowhere, playing with Mr. Triangle as he does so. Kumon looks up from his math assignment from the table and he quickly shakes his head in denial. His back is facing the door, and he doesn't see the quick shifting of Misumi's eyes from him to Kazunari at the door, Tenma with him.

"Me? As if I'd have a chance with him? Nah. Tenma is Tenma. He's very... out of my league, you know? I like him a lot, Misumi-san, but I don't think he feels the same way." Kumon admits, laughing sadly from his confession. His hands are still busily writing on his math homework, not even noticing the presence of two other people in the room.

"B-but I do." Tenma mutters, and his voice rings out clearly in Kumon's ears, causing the boy to turn his head in surprise. He sees Kazunari's face in a teasing smile, and Misumi stands up from their room's couch. "We'll leave you be~ Talk you guys!" Misumi says. 

_Well shit, uh. What now?_

The moment the two of them were left alone in the room, Tenma coughs fakely, as if trying to break the silence surrounding them. Both their cheeks were as red as a tomato, and Kumon's eyes are darting around the room— _anywhere else that isn't Tenma._

"Uh, hey? Look at me?" Tenma prompts, and Kumon releases a squeal from his throat, before he hits his head on the table, hiding his face from his troupe leader.

 _"LookIreallycan'tI'mstillprocessingthatIunknowinglyconfessedmyfeelingsanddidn'tevensayitdirectlytoyourfacesonowIdon'tknowwhattodoandI'mjustpanickingbecauseIreallyREALLYlikeyouandhearingyousayyoulikemebackisawholeshockandseriously—_ " Kumon hurriedly says, his words a jumbled mess, and Tenma gently raises Kumon's head, his hands cupping the sides of his face, forcing the other actor to look at him.

What greets Kumon is Tenma's beet-red face, his nose scrunched in fake annoyance as he urges Kumon to talk. Whatever Tenma was saying goes in Kumon's right ear and out the other— he was barely focusing. He's only looking at Tenma and his brain can only process _"Oh my god, oh my god, Tenma's cupping my face and he likes me.... Oh my god."_

"Kumon, hey! Are you still listening?" Tenma shouts, his face now back in a leader-like state, and it effectively brings Kumon back from his daze. He scratches his head before he smiles sheepishly at the man, answering Tenma's question wordlessly.

"Would you be mad if I say no?" Kumon mutters, his gaze still focused on the man in front of him. Tenma tsks, before his hands leave Kumon's face and rest in front of his chest, crossed.

"I would, if it was practice... But this isn't. So no." He answers, eyes now avoiding Kumon's. "Plus, you really look cute being distracted... just now... _I guess._ "

Kumon thinks that if he was going to be reincarnated into a plant in his next life, he'd be a tomato, because he believes that the color of his cheeks rivals the actual fruit with the shade of red he's blushing at that moment. 

"I think I might pass out," Kumon says, and Tenma's eyes go wide as saucers when he realizes the possibility that it actually might happen.

"Oi! Don't do that! We still have to talk about... this, anyway." Tenma gestures to himself and Kumon, him looking directly now at the other actor. Kumon takes his time to breathe, composing himself as he tries to take in what just happened.

"Did you mean that? Do you... _really_ like me?" He hesitantly asks, his heart rattling loudly in his chest. Kumon is aware that Tenma already answered his question, but it doesn’t truly sink in with him, if he was being honest.

“And if I tell you I do, what then?” Tenma replies, his own heart banging loudly, as if it’s asking to be let out. He pretends he’s fine, but it takes him almost everything to not drop the facade that he’s all calm and collected about this. _After all, he did just confess to him when he heard Kumon talk about his own feelings._ _He wasn’t prepared, either._

“Then we should date,” Kumon says in all seriousness, and Tenma looks at him wide-eyed. They stay silent for a couple of seconds before Kumon bursts into laughs, and he giggles when Tenma realizes he was playing with him. 

"I'm kidding, Tenma, we don-" The purple-haired actor starts, before he gets cut off.

Tenma gathers the last bit of his courage before he leans over the table, and presses his lips on Kumon’s cheek, making it his turn to surprise him. Kumon stares at him, stunned, touching the spot where Tenma’s lips brushed his skin. The orange-haired actor smirks, his cheeks still stained with a light pink before he speaks.

“Yeah, we should. We will.”

Kumon doesn't speak, but when Tenma feels Kumon's hands fit into his, he knows that he's happy. _They both are._

_Fact #6: They are both in love. And they wouldn't have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> bash me in twitter i write stupid fics and drabbles mwa have a great day though i hope you at least enjoyed this one. also im sorry in advance i do admit im bad at writing but i just wanted to try at least.... (edit: i was half asleep writing this note i am Genuinely Sorry)


End file.
